


What Am I Supposed To Do When The Best Part Of Me Was Always You

by Euphoriette



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Loss of Trust, Shikadai deserved better damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoriette/pseuds/Euphoriette
Summary: Even as he tries to explain, stutter some excuse, the look on his face tells you everything.





	What Am I Supposed To Do When The Best Part Of Me Was Always You

It’s done.

It’s all over, and you _can’t believe it_.

Boruto _won_.

Your face breaks into a smile, and everything inside of you seems to congeal and flood outward. You don’t even know what you’re feeling, this sparking sweeping inside of you, pumping your heart to a million beats a second, setting your brain to overdrive. You hardly comprehend the cheering around you, all you can think of is the sky-eyed sunshine-haired boy standing victoriously in the arena.

The Hokage himself is coming down, probably to congratulate his son. You smile and smile, because Kami knows Boruto deserves it. You don’t notice the way his father’s face seems a bit too tight-knitted, a little too wary, you only see a proud father giving his son a fist bump-

In a flash, the Nanadaime grips his sons wrist and jerks it up. The sleeve falls away, the crowd is deathly silent, and your smile fades as your heart stops.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

And it all comes crashing down. The glint off of Boruto’s wrist has frozen you to your core, you can’t breathe, you don’t want to breathe, because it’s all over, and you _can’t believe it_.

He fucking _cheated_.

How could he? You don’t even give a fuck that he cheated, but how could he _lie_ to you? You just simply cannot understand it, because you would always trust Boruto, even with your life. _Always_.

The sound of the crowd cheering no longer resounds in your ears, just the sound of your blood pounding deafeningly. Boruto’s stuck to the ground, paralyzed, and suddenly, you find your voice.

“Boruto, you didn’t...”

Your voice cracks and you almost can’t say it, looking at him might destroy you-

“…when we fought..”

Your eyes burn, you’re so cold, and you want so badly for it not to be true-

“Did you…?”

Even as he tries to explain, stutter some excuse, the look on his face tells you everything.


End file.
